board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Whit3 Rabb1t
I first visited B8 late 06 during the contest season. I came to talk about the contest, but after seeing things like SHINE's Kobe battles, I liked it so much I stayed. My name was supposed to be based on the rabbit from Alice in Wonderland, but feel free to base it on whatever. Matrix, LOST, playboy symbol, it's all acceptable! This guy is really cool because he is in B8's First SSSB Tournament, hosted by stingers! Thanks to Stingers for making this, and NGamer for making all those redirects. Also thanks to Zen from whom I based this page off of. >_> hope that's alright. General Stuff This was stolen from Zen...thanks! *Name: Chris *Age: 16 *Birthday: November 07, 1991 *Nationality: American *AIM Screename: "Wrab8t" but if I'm not on that, my main one is cmb11731. *Hobbies: Browsing the Internet, Playing Video Games, Hanging out with and talking with friends, watching/playing football. *Favorite Sport: American Football (Go Packers!) *Favorite Band: Coldplay *Favorite TV Shows: 1. Simpsons 2. Arrested Development 3. The Office (US + UK) As for dramas I love LOST and the Band of Brother series. *Favorite Movie: Ehh changes a lot but right now it's The Departed *Favorite Book: The Firm by John Grisham Top 10 Games: *1. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *2. Super Mario World *3. Super Smash Bros. Melee *4. Super Mario 64 *5. Super Mario Galaxy *6. The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker *7. Pokemon Red/Blue *8. Yoshi's Island *9. Half-Life 2 *10. Counter-Strike: Source Top 10 Users: I'm too lazy to do this now. But my favorite two B8ers are Smurf and Tranny! In User Contests UUL I first started in the UUL during season 4. I was placed in Division V. I didn't do all too well at the beginning, but started gaining pace towards the end. I think I ended up 6th. However, during the tag team contest, StifledSilence and I won first place! Will add more later! Things said about Whit3_Rabb1t Another one of those assist type of users (think the anti Zachnorn) although maybe more in the past tense for White, he's really starting to step up his profile lately, making more topics and generally being more outspoken than he has be, less lurking in the background. Which is good. ^_^' - Smurf Thank to you, I keep doing these write-ups! :P. Anyway, I noticed you in my GC contest. You were one of the usual voters. But there was a time later when I hardly saw you. It appears to be that you were one background user. I still hardly see you, but at least, more than before. I'm also aware many people think that you're a shy person, but I can't see why. Anyway, you've participated wih me in some contest, like the co-op STP challenge, and you seem to like me a lot as well. <3 Your taste in TV shows, music and games is awesome. Simpsons is also my favourite TV show, I also love Coldplay and I as well love most of your top 10 games. - Linkhatesganon 20. Whit3_Rabb1t When i first saw his user name, I totally pictured a cute little fluffy white bunny. And I was all like "aww!! That's so cute!" I can't help but call him Whitey whenever I talk to him. Coincidentally, that's what my cat's name is, and he's all white and furry too. Not that I'm accusing you of being furry or anything. >_> I first noticed Whitey in the UUL. He was a newbie at the time and didn't fare so well, if I remember correctly. I voted for him a lot though because I liked his name. He quickly began to do a lot better though as time progressed. The coolest UUL memory I have of Whitey is when we teamed up in the UUL Tag Team Tournament and whooped serious amounts of ass. We won the whole thing! When you pair rabbits up with syrup and waffles, there is no chance of losing! It's just a fact of life! Whitey and I have also gotten somewhat closer in the Board Brother game we have been playing. It works similar to the reality show Big Brother except we aren't really locked in a house. Though the secret board we use is kinda like a house...but not really. Anyways, even though Whitey kind idled for awhile, he started showing up again some towards the end. Sorry we had to vote ya out on Wednesday though, pal. Nothing personal. Just a game. Another random fact: Whitey likes Crunch Berries! Especially the Oops All Berries cereal that was out for awhile. I love that stuff! Automatic coolness points for you. So yeah, Whitey has gone from being a newbie/unknown to being pretty well liked. Smorf gave him a pretty high rank on his favorite user list, and he put on a good show against Turn in their User of the Year match. He only lost by like ten points. I'm glad to see people like him. - Stifled Category: Users